


Mission Impossible

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, sling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is suspended from the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Impossible

"J ..John" Sherlock stuttered, his breathing fast and shallow. "Is that en ..entirely comf ..comfortable?"

John adjusted the straps a little and smiled down at the flustered detective. “Do you really care?” he asked with a smirk.

There was a barely there shake of dark curls and a gasp as John finally got his position just right, suspended nose to nose.

The sling was a gift from a client and John could not help wondering if this person was somehow connected to Irene Adler. He had blushed and stammered his thanks at the time, intending to throw it out or shove it in the loft and then Sherlock had picked it up and got ‘that look’. John couldn’t ignore ‘that look’, it did things to him and frankly a fully dressed Sherlock lying prone beneath him while he gently swung fully naked above was doing things to both of them.

Sherlock was well and truly lost to lust. His pupils were completely blown wide, there was a thin film of sweat on his brow and his tight suit trousers were fit to rip open at any moment. John drank in the sight, unbelievably growing harder.

And then Sherlock did something John was not expecting. He scooted down, planting himself firmly and accurately right under John’s hanging erection, his parted, glistening lips merely an inch away. John gasped and almost passed out when a hot wet tongue lapped at the tip.

There was nothing John could do, he was totally at Sherlock’s mercy and …well, since when did Sherlock have anything like mercy? He licked, he sucked, he even nibbled and all John could do was watch from his hanging vantage point, gasping and groaning and chanting Sherlock’s name. 

When he came, he honestly thought the sling or the hook in the ceiling would break and dump him on top of that long, lean (and still fully dressed) body but it didn’t. He just painted long white lines over those cheekbones and those curls and that wicked knowing smile.

Mission Impossible would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine, I'm just borrowing them.
> 
> Amazing art is by the fabulous Anna and used with her kind permission.


End file.
